Old Friend
by HeartOfTheWolf94
Summary: What's that, one more Rosalia patient? My pal from USAMRIID you say? How'd he make it this long? He's pretty damn lucky I'll say. Perhaps I should pay this old "friend" a visit?  ONE SHOT


I came out my office quickly as I heard a last minute Rosalia patient was being brought in. Somehow the patient I diagnosed at USAMRIID was still alive, but barely. Judging from what RONI said, a sympathizing army man controlled the virus a little with existing anti-virals. This in turn allowed the USAMRIID researcher to live. Just think about it though, this guy must have been suffering.

If he doesn't go through with the surgery now, the Rosalia colony will burst, making it to where he has no chance of survival. I wanted to assist that miracle working surgeon but that position was already taken up by Hank. So I decided I'd wait and hope for the best. Hopefully what I told him could really happen. He can tell his wife and daughter that he loves them. I could never possibly do that. I haven't even told my own wife I loved her in months.

The surgery was commencing right now. So I decided to go check on Naomi. She has two more days to be checked in here at Resurgam. Otherwise, she can leave and take Alyssa home with her. I lightly knocked on her hospital room door and came in. I noticed that FBI agent was sitting on a little chair next to her. He had the most ridiculous name I've ever heard. Naomi called him "Little Guy".

"Oh, Dr. Cunningham. Sorry but, Dr. Kimishima is sleeping." he whispered.

"Oh cool. Alright. Hm...if that's the case then why are you in here?" I asked slyly.

"W-well, I just thought it'd be a nice gesture on my part." the agent tensed up.

"Yeah I hear ya." I informed while I rubbed my chin fuzz. Lisa always did find this little stubble as a sign of my laziness.

"Shouldn't you be watching that child and her cat?" I inquired.

"I'm sure Dr. Tachibana is watching her."

"You really seem to like watching her sleep. Are you some sort of stalker or obsessed fan with the 'corpse whisperer?" I teased. The agent looked up rather fast.

"Of course I'm not! It's just I...I..I lov-" whatever the agent was about to say was halted because a certain white haired woman had turned in her bed.

"You know, maybe I should get out of here!" with that being said, "Little Guy" rushed out the room. I chuckled to myself. He was fun to pick on. He certainly knows how to pick 'em though. If it was me critiquing him, I would say he has no chance. But I know I'm wrong. Though Naomi may treat him like dirt sometimes, she still sees him as an equal.

The surgery was a success and that USAMRIID researcher had a couple more days of healing left. I thought it would be a great idea for me to catch up with my old "friend". I walked to his room with a yawn. It was still rather early. I saw that blond FBI agent asleep outside Naomi's room. _He really does love her..._I thought. I knocked on the soldiers room. I heard his voice muffled through the door. I came into the room while he was lying down.

"Oh. I remember you. Your the one who diagnosed me." the researcher had stated.

"Long time no see. How'd you make it this far without dying? Last time I saw you, you were in really bad shape."

"You told me I was going to make it through. So I held on to what I had. Also a fellow soldier was prescribing me with anti-virals. Some how it kept the disease at bay."

"That's good to hear. I just thought I'd check on you, friend." I put an emphasis on the word "friend".

"Your still a funny guy."

"Yeah? Well there's no reason to make change to myself. Aside from the fact that the whole world almost came to an end but I'm good."

"Sir...?" Samuel inquired quietly.

"Hm? You don't have to be so formal about this but,what is it?"

"Are my wife and kid...okay?" I turned to him with all seriousness in my facial features. My expression made him worry a little. Sam turned his head to his window and gazed out it.

"I haven't heard from them in a really long time and I'm sure they think I'm dead but, did any of them perhaps...check in this hopital for that viral hemorrhagic fever?"

"Look. I don't keep inventory of the patients here. If they did come here they're not here now." I answered rather coldly. The young researcher lowered his head a little. I stared at him a bit longer and then looked the other way. There was an awkward silence. Finally a rather aggressive knock was on the door.

"Hey Gabe! I know your in there. This patient has visitors! Hurry up already!" Maria yelled. My eye twitched for a moment until I thought to myself,_ visitors?_

"I'm not examining him or anything. You can bring them in. Also you don't have to be so rude!"

"Are you raising your voice at me! I don't think you exactly understand what your dealing with!" Maria shouted as she pushed the door open. The only thing I could think to do was hide behind the door. It was a little too late though. She already grabbed me by my coat and got a firm grip around my neck. While she strangled me, my attention turned to the door. In walked a young woman with shoulder length cream colored hair. Her iris blue eyes stared directly into the researcher's eyes. Within the woman's arms was child who looked to be about three years of age. The woman didn't waste a moment, she quickly paced herself over to the researchers bedside. The two shared a loving embrace with the child in between. This was my "bud's" family.

"Your alive! I thought you were deceased for the longest time. Oh how we've missed you." the creamy haired woman cried. She pulled away from the hug. The little girl crawled onto a different space of the hospital bed.

"I really should be dead but, it's great to know there are such caring people in the world. I'm able to tell you, what I've been wanting to tell you for these past couple of days." the researcher seemed to be becoming a little emotional.

"A-are you ok-" his wife started to ask until her husband came forward with all the force he could muster in kissing her. The wife seemed rather startled at first, but then she became engulfed into the kiss. Vicious Torres stopped choking me as she stared at the two lovebirds. I looked at them two. Then us doctors looked toward eachother.

"Perhaps we should leave these guys alone." Maria suggested as she let go of me.

"I couldn't agree more." I agreed while rubbing my neck. Maria walked out. I looked back at my bud again for he had stopped kissing his wife.

"I love you two so much!" He said as he hugged his wife tightly. His little girl looked rather confused and was messing with the filthy hospital food on his tray. I had a very tiny smile as I walked out.

I was heading back to my office when I saw Joshua, my son. I wanted to go up and talk to him but then I saw her...yes. My wife Lisa. The one I just recently filed for a divorce on. I stared as her and Joshua stood in the hallway perhaps conversing. I had a flashback of what I just saw a couple moments ago. The perfect family image. My bud was a great dad and not only that, a hell of a good husband. I know I wasn't. Suddenly I found myself walking toward the two. I had no idea what I was doing but...

It was the last day for my old "bro." to stay at Resurgam. He was already packed up and ready to go. His wife and little girl were waiting for him in the lobby. I wanted to say my good byes to him, not that he deserved it. It was rather strange to me, I've never really wanted to see off a patient before. Hell, even that damn super computer RONI thought something was wrong. I don't blame her this time around. I found my buddy from USAMRIID just outside his hospital room. He looked almost like he did when we first met except, he didn't have a swollen arm or fingertips and he didn't have his eyelid hanging low. He looked like a healthy soldier now. Aside from his unusually long hair for an army man.

"Sir. I'll be returning to my normal living quarters now. Along with my wife and little girl."

"Enough with the sir thing already. I know your checking out. I just wanted to...good luck." I awkwardly said.

"I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you doctor." Sam had said through light tears.

"Hey hey hey! Enough with that okay. Seriously, your freaking me out." we started walking off together.

"Sorry. S-so now, I get to tell my daughter I saved the world right?" he inquired.

"Yeah. Tell her how you helped a great team of doctors kick a virus's ass." I explained. Then all seriousness came across my face. "Your leaving the army right? They're just a bunch of scum who you should stay away from."

"I will not do that sir. Army rules may not all be fair but if I left now, it would be like betraying my country."

"Your such a moron. But do as you please, I could care less." We entered the elevator.

"To think, just days ago I was hanging by thread on life. To think I'd never see my family again. It's all to unreal for me."

"Yeah. Well be glad your alive. You got to do all the mushy stuff yesterday." I stated as I scratched the back of my head.

"I will admit though," I started as the elevator door opened and I saw his wife. "You did give your wife one hell of a kiss." the researcher chuckled.

"You saw?"

"Uh yeah! There was two doctors present at the time you know!" Sam stepped out the elevator and looked at me.

"Farewell si- I mean bud and thank you for everything." he stuck his hand out.

"I actually...should be thanking you."

"Hm?"

"You sort of struck a nerve in me yesterday. It made me realize how important a family is...well sort of." I looked away. " I called off the divorce...with my wife. I'm going to try and make things right, for my son's sake." When I turned my eyes back to the researcher he was holding out a slip of paper.

"W-what the hell is this?" I carefully studied it.

"It's my ten digit number sir. I would like for us to keep in touch. I'm curious to know if things will workout with your wife."

"Wait a minute! You seriously think I want to continue talking to you! Your just a patient and now that your all better we're through." I explained.

"You don't really mean that sir. Your a good friend and I enjoyed having all the pleasant conversations we've had. I would like to have many more, good bye Mr. Cunningham." the soldier walked off to his family. I stood in silence.

I sat in my office with a headache. I didn't want anyone to know why though. Of course my wish is destroyed by RONI telling me exactly what my problem was. How annoying. Two days had passed since the young researcher had left. _I can't believe I actually want to make things work with Lisa..._I thought. I sat in eerie silence just contemplating everything that had happened within these last six days. Did I really develop a friendship with a patient? I looked at the slip of paper with the unnecessary number on it. I looked away and crossed my arms. I started fiddling my mouth around to play with my rather crumpled cigarette. I was stressing out bad. The unusual amount of stress had caused my mop top to become a little more...well...moppy. I leaned back in my chair and rested my eyes. I sat up rather quickly and grabbed the slip of paper. I started to dial it without even noticing I was. I heard it ring.

"Well, I don't think it would hurt to ring my pal up once...okay. Maybe not even once." It was true...I had developed a unnecessary friendship with a patient.


End file.
